Hermanos
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Regulus y Sirius se fueron alejando con el paso del tiempo. Pero, ¿quién le diría a Regulus, que su protección sería su hermano? Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, junto a todo el Potterverso (el cuál es grande, por eso lo de verso, de universo) es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".<em>**

* * *

><p>Fic dedicado a <strong>Cheshire Friki Jackson.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No entendía porque hacia aquello. ¿Por qué no se iba y lo dejaba morir?<em>

La relación entre los hermanos Black, no siempre había sido tensa. Cuando eran pequeños, Regulus y Sirius eran prácticamente los mejores amigos. Solamente Narcissa, la prima de Regulus y Sirius, tenía esa cercanía con los hermanos, al tener la misma edad que Sirius.

Pero todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo cuando Sirius fue seleccionado para Gryffindor. Los padres de ambos hermanos pusieron el grito en el cielo, aunque a Regulus no le parecía tan grave. ¿Sirius estaba en otra casa? ¿Y qué? Seguía siendo un Black.

Sin embargo, pronto Narcissa le escribió, diciendo que Sirius, junto a su nuevo amigo Potter, se estaban comportando como capullos en la escuela, sobre todo con los Slytherin. Regulus no estaba seguro de que pensar. Pero tras reencontrarse con Sirius, Regulus decidió que su prima tenía razón: su hermano se comportaba como un capullo integral.

Si ya la relación de ambos era tensa cuando Sirius era Gryffindor, una vez que Regulus entró en Hogwarts y fue a Slytherin, la relación de hermandad entre los dos se rompió definitivamente. Cómo si jamás hubiese existido.

A partir de eso, Regulus y Sirius se ignoraban cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, y fingían no tener hermano. Sirius se mantenía con sus amigos, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew; mientras que Regulus, a parte de pasar algo de tiempo con sus compañeros de Slytherin, con los que de verdad se llevaba eran con Narcissa y el amigo de ésta, Severus Snape.

Los años pasaron, y cada hermano acabó escogiendo un bando distinto en la guerra que estaba empezando a soplar con fuerza, asolando la esperanza de los corazones de la gente, que tanto empeño habían puesto en edificar alrededor de sus corazones. Sirius tomó partido para la Orden del Fénix, dirigida por Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio Hogwarts.

Regulus, en cambio, se unió a los mortifagos, los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. No es que fuese el trabajo soñado de Regulus. Pero él no quería decepcionar a sus padres, sobre todo después de lo de Sirius. Así que aceptó a portar la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo.

Regulus se paso los dos años restantes de su educación mágica, sumido en su más profunda preocupación. Sabía que, gracias a ese tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo, llegaría un momento en que Regulus se encontraría con Sirius en medio de una batalla, y uno de ellos tendría que acabar con la vida del otro. Sinceramente, Regulus confiaba en que eso jamás sucediese.

Pero el destino es un ser caprichoso, que le encanta jugar con las esperanzas de los hombres, retorciéndolas de tal forma, que al final, lo que menos querías que sucediese, es una de las primeras cosas en suceder.

* * *

><p>Sólo un mes después de graduarse, Regulus asistió a su primera actividad mortifaga, la caza de muggles. Básicamente consistía en ir a una localidad completamente habitada por muggles, y matarlos, torturarlos, y varias cosas más que Regulus no quería hacer ni oír hablar de ellas.<p>

Cuando llegaron a la localidad muggle, estaba empezando a llover con suavidad. Los seis miembros del grupo, Regulus, Severus, Lucius Malfoy (esposo de Narcissa), Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestranger y Bartemius Crouch Jr, se dividieron.

Regulus se alejó del resto. No quería oír lo que hacían. Pero apenas había llegado a unos cien metros de distancia, cuando oyó la voz de Rabastan.

—¡Mierda! ¡Lo Orden! —gritó el mortifago—. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Regulus se dio la vuelta, a tiempo de ver como un hombre, de unos treinta años y con el cabello rubio, caía muerto en el suelo. Regulus sacó la varita, y fue una suerte, ya que otro miembro de la Orden, está vez una mujer de piel oscura y cabello negro, empezaba a pelear con él. El joven Black tenía que admitir que la mujer tenía talento combatiendo. Le costaba derribarla, y tampoco quería terminar con la vida de ella. Pero al final no tuvo otra opción, y tuvo que matarla.

Y fue al darse la vuelta, cuando lo vio.

Su hermano estaba allí, peleando contra Severus.

Regulus sintió que se quedaba paralizado, lo cual no era bueno en medio de una batalla. Pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que estar allí? ¿Por qué no otro?

Él tuvo que reprimir un grito, al ver a Severus mover su varita de una forma que él conocía muy bien. Sirius empezó a sangrar profundamente, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. El asfalto de cemento se llenó de un líquido rojo oscuro, que se escampaba por las gotas de lluvia, creando ríos rojos.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —gritó Lucius, en algún punto por la derecha de Regulus—. ¡Vienen refuerzos! ¡Y de los malos!

Cinco sonoros "crack" sonaron alrededor de Regulus, pero él no pudo desaparecerse. Cómo guiado por un impulso, el menor de los hermanos Black se dirigía hacía dónde yacía el cuerpo moribundo del mayor de los hermanos Black.

No entendía porque hacia aquello. ¿Por qué no se iba y lo dejaba morir?

Pero no lo hizo. Se acercó a él, y se arrodillo a su lado. Con un movimiento de varita, le desgarró la camisa que llevaba y empezó a pasar la varita por la herida, murmurando una contra maldición para cerrarla. Ésta se fue cicatrizando lentamente, hasta que sólo quedó una fina cicatriz en el abdomen, que seguramente Sirius usaría para que alguna chica se abriese de piernas delante suyo.

Entonces lo sintió.

¿Qué había dicho Lucius? ¿Vienen los refuerzos?

Se giró. Tres figuras encapuchadas se dirigían a dirección a los dos hermanos. ¿Cómo mierda sabrían los dementores que esa noche habría pelea? ¿Cómo sabía el Señor Tenebroso que esa noche habría gente de la Orden allí? Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo sabía la Orden que estarían allí?

El sonido de la lluvia, cayendo al suelo se extinguió. La temperatura cayó drásticamente. Regulus comenzó a oír gritos en su cabeza. ¿Quienes eran? ¿Personas a las que había arrebatado la vida? ¿Él mismo, gritando desde dentro suyo?

El dementor más próximo estaba como a unos cincuenta metros. Apretó su varita. Sabía que se irían con un Patronus. Pero jamás había realizado uno de esos. Y ahora no tenía tiempo de practicar.

¿Esto acababa allí? ¿Ese era el final de los dos?

—Tiene gracia —susurró Regulus—. Dejaremos de ser nosotros. De ser el héroe y el villano de está historia...

_—¡Yo no quiero ser el malo! __—protestó Regulus, pisando con fuerza el suelo... o con la fuerza que podía tener un niño de cinco años cómo él._

_—Pero, Reggie —dijo Sirius—. En todas las historias hay un héroe, un malo y una princesa... Y Cissy es la princesa, y yo el héroe._

_—¡Pero no quiero ser el malo!_

_—Reggie, luego Siri será el villano, ¿vale? —le consoló Narcissa. Regulus se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada de su prima._

_—Pero los buenos y los malos siempre acaban peleando —susurró Regulus._

_—Nosotros dos no, Reggie —le aseguró Sirius—. Siempre estaremos juntos. Cómo hermanos._

Regulus sonrió, recordando aquello. Al parecer su hermano fallo ese día. No estuvieron siempre juntos.

_Bueno y malo. Héroe y villano _pensó Regulus. _En todas las historias hay un héroe y un villano... Sirius y Regulus. Dos hermanos. Regulus y Sirius. Un villano y un héroe._

—No te equivocaste ese día en darme el papel de malo, Sirius —murmuró Regulus, apretando sus dientes con determinación. Obligó a su mente concentrarse en ese recuerdo—. Pero no te acordaste que los villanos también podemos ser héroes en ocasiones... _¡Expecto patronum!_

Un perro plateado, con el pelo erizado y de gran tamaño, surgió de la punta de la varita de Regulus, derribando al dementor, y abalanzándose contra los otros dos. Los tres temibles seres despareciendo, huyendo despavoridos por la poderosa magia benigna.

El sonido de la lluvia volvió, y la temperatura regresó de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Regulus se echó sobre su cama. Sus padres ya hacía tiempo que estaban durmiendo cuando él llegó, así que no tuvo que soportar preguntas que le harían sus padres, si le hubiesen visto aparecer con un perro plateado que brillaba.<p>

—¿Tú no tendrías que haber desparecido? —le susurró Regulus a su Patronus, que estaba en los pies de su cama, sentado en el suelo.

Cómo si de una orden se tratase, el perro plateado se subió de un salto a la cama, cubriendo a Regulus con una calidez, que sólo había notado con Sirius. Regulus sintió como los ojos se le cerraban, embutiendo sus sentidos, hasta que termino dormido en la cama, con aquella cálida representación de sus antiguos recuerdos con Sirius.

Dulces recuerdos, que habían tomado una una forma agridulce, como un dulce y amargo recuerdo, que persistiría para siempre dentro de Regulus.

* * *

><p><strong>1,453<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Bienvenidos seáis al nuevo fic. **

**Bueno, el patronus de Regulus... un perro, representando a Sirius. Un recuerdo dulce y amargo a la vez. Dulce por su pasado y amargo por el recordatorio de que Regulus y Sirius no podrán volver a tener esa relación de hermanos.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
